Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds
, also called 'Project X Zone 3, is a 2018 crossover open world action-adventure role-playing video game co-developed by Monolith Soft and Banpresto for the Nintendo 3DS, and released in Japan on June 3, 2018, and worldwide on December 25, 2018. It is the third and final installment in the Project X Zone video game series, and counting its updated Nintendo Switch edition, is the first game of the franchise to be released in multiple gaming platforms, as well as the first in the series to have a Mature rating. Though the franchise is primarily a crossover between Bandai Namco Entertainment, Capcom and Sega, Project X Zone III introduces characters from web-series, as well as features guest characters from Nintendo, Activision, Rockstar Games, Bethesda Softworks and Ubisoft. The precursor to what would become the Cross Crisis Series, a remastered version of the game, entitled ''Project X Zone III: War of Infinite Worlds – Ultimate Edition, was released for the Nintendo Switch in Japan on June 1, 2022 and in North America and Europe on December 15, 2022, with a radical change in gameplay, full mod support, new characters and quests, all seven DLC expansions, and a complete graphical upgrade. Project X Zone III was met with critical acclaim, with reviewers particularly mentioning the crossover content, story, gameplay, character development and setting. However, the game also generated some controversy, with criticism directed at the game's depiction of women, portrayal of religion, graphic violence, sexual content, disturbing topics present and constant use of profanity. The game shipped over 800,000 copies to retailers within the first week of its Japanese release and sold over five million copies by the end of 2018, making it the best-selling game in the franchise, as well as one of the best-selling video games of the year. Development Featured Titles Bandai Namco * Namco Cross Series ** Namco × Capcom ** Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier ** Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED ** Project X Zone ** Project X Zone 2: Brave New World * Super Robot Wars Series ** Super Robot Wars OG: Original Generations * '''''Compati Hero Series (Debut) ** Super Hero Operations *** Kamen Rider (1971) (Toei) *** Space Sheriff Gavan''' (Toei) ** '''Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 *** Space Sheriff Sharivan''' (Toei) *** 'Space Sheriff Shaider' (Toei) ** '''Super Hero Generations * Xeno Series (Monolith Soft) ** Xenosaga Episode III: Also Sprach Zarathustra ** Xenoblade Chronicles * Adventure of Valkyrie * Tekken Series ** Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion ** Tekken Tag Tournament 2 * Soul Calibur Series ** Soul Calibur IV ** Soul Calibur V * Wonder Momo * Tales of Series ** Tales of Destiny ** Tales of Destiny II ** Tales of Vesperia ** Tales of Graces''' (Debut) ** 'Tales of Zestiria' (Debut) * ''God Eater Series ** God Eater ** God Eater 2 * '''''Pac-Man (Debut) * The Tower of Druaga * Baraduke * Burning Force * Klonoa * .hack//Series ** .hack//G.U. ** .hack//Link (Debut) ** .hack//Sign''' (Debut) * ''Summon Night Series ** Summon Night 3 ** '''''Summon Night X: Tears Crown (Debut) * Genpei Toumaden * Shadowland * Yumeria * Time Crisis (Debut) * Dragon Ball Series (Shonen Jump) (Debut) ** Dragon Ball Xenoverse ** Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 * One Piece: World Seeker (Shonen Jump) (Debut) * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (Shonen Jump) ''(Debut) * ''Kamen Rider: Climax Fighters (Toei) (Debut) ** Kamen Rider Den-O ** Kamen Rider Decade ** Kamen Rider W ** Kamen Rider OOO ** Kamen Rider Fourze ** Kamen Rider Drive ** Kamen Rider Ghost ** Kamen Rider Ex-Aid * Super Sentai Series''' (Toei) (Debut) ** '''Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross *** Himitsu Sentai Goranger *** JAKQ Dengekitai *** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger ** Super Sentai Legend Wars *** Choudenshi Bioman *** Kyoryuu Sentai Zyuranger *** Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger * Godzilla''' (Toho) (Debut) ** '''Super Godzilla ** Godzilla VS. Capcom * Street Fighter Series ** Street Fighter Alpha 3 ** Street Fighter III (Debut) ** Street Fighter IV ** Street Fighter V''' (Debut) ** ''Final Fight ** Rival Schools: United by Fate * Darkstalkers Series ** Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge ** Vampire Savior: Lord of Vampire * Mega Man Series ** '''''Mega Man 11 (Debut) ** Megaman X6 (Debut) ** Megaman X7 (Debut) ** Megaman X8 (Debut) ** Megaman Legends ** Megaman Battle Network (Debut) ** Megaman Star Force''' (Debut) * ''Resident Evil Series ** Resident Evil Revelations ** Resident Evil 6 ** Resident Evil Revelations 2 * Devil May Cry Series ** Devil May Cry ** Devil May Cry 3 ** '''''Devil May Cry 4 (Debut) * Ace Attorney Series ** Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ** Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice for All ** Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials & Tribulations ** Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney''' (Debut) ** 'Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies' (Debut) ** 'Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Spirit of Justice' (Debut) * ''Captain Commando * Strider * Star Gladiator ** Plasma Sword: Nightmare of Bilstein * Dead Rising * Dino Crisis * Ghosts 'n Goblins Series ** Ghouls 'n Ghosts ** Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts * ''Power Stone (Debut) * ''Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness * ''Quiz Nanairo Dreams (Debut) * '''Red Earth (Debut) * Forgotten Worlds * Bionic Commando''' (Debut) * 'Asura's Wrath' (Debut) * 'Onimusha' (Debut) * 'Sengoku BASARA' (Debut) * 'Zack & Wiki' (Debut) * 'Viewtiful Joe' (Debut) * 'Gaist Crusher' (Debut) Sega * '''Sonic the Hedgehog Series (Debut) ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Sonic Adventure 2 ** Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)' ** '''''Sonic Lost World ** Sonic Forces * NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Debut) * Virtua Fighter Series ** Virtua Fighter 5 ** Fighting Vipers * Sakura Wars Series ** Sakura Wars 2: Beloved, You Must Not Die (Debut) ** Sakura Wars 3: Is Paris Burning? ** Sakura Wars 4: Fall In Love, Maidens''' (Debut) ** ''Sakura Wars V: So Long, My Love * Valkyria Chronicles Series ** ''Valkyria Chronicles (Debut) ** '''Valkyria Chronicles 2 (Debut) ** Valkyria Chronicles 3 * Yakuza Series ** Yakuza: Dead Souls * Streets of Rage Series ** Streets of Rage 3 * Shinobi Series ** Shinobi (Debut) ** Shinobi (PS2) ** Nightshade * Bayonetta''' (Debut) ** '''Bayonetta 2 * Skies of Arcadia (Debut) * Resonance of Fate * Jet Set Radio (Debut) * Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg''' (Debut) * ''Space Channel 5 * Segata Sanshiro: Shinken Yugi! * ''Vectorman (Debut) * '''Phantasy Star (Debut) ** Phantasy Star II ** Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom ** Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium ** Phantasy Star Universe * Shining Force Series ** Shining Force (Debut) ** Shining Force EXA * Magic Knight Rayearth (CLAMP) (Debut) * Golden Axe (Debut) * Dynamite Cop * Zombie Revenge * Shenmue * Beyond Oasis (Debut) * Gunstar Heroes''' (Debut) * 'Burning Rangers' (Debut) * 'Sands of Destruction' (Debut) Guest Companies * 'Angry Video Game Nerd' (Debut) ** '''Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures ** Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures II: ASSimilation * Channel Awesome''' (Debut) ** '''Nostalgia Critic ** The Cinema Snob ** Atop the Fourth Wall ** The Angry Joe Show ** The Spoony Experiment * Pokémon''' (Debut) ** '''Pokémon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum ** Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver ** Pokémon Black 2/White 2 ** Pokémon X/Y ** Pokémon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire * Fire Emblem Series ** Fire Emblem Awakening * Kid Icarus Uprising''' (Debut) * 'Call of Duty: Modern Warfare' (Debut) * 'Grand Theft Auto Series' (Debut) ** '''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ** Grand Theft Auto IV ** Grand Theft Auto V * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' (Debut) * ''Assassins' Creed: Brotherhood (Debut) Gameplay Much like the previous Project X Zone games, this game allows players to strategically maneuver the character units across a field to battle an enemy. Unlike previous its predecessors, Project X Zone 3 removes the linear storyline gameplay and focuses on an open world mechanic, where the player can travel to various alternate Earths in the multiverse, based on different gaming franchises or alternate historical events, to complete quests, enter battles, collect items and weapons, and defeat enemies in battles through the tradition of using pair units and solo units for support in combat. Throughout the game, pair and solo units are unlocked and join the player's team. Certain requirements are needed however in order to advance into next story arcs. The game also introduces a drop-in-and-out multiplayer cooperative and online gameplay components. Other than the new open-world concept, three new gameplay features are introduced: the "Cross-Fusion Multi-Attack", "Unit Classifications" and "Attack Threshold". Each pair unit or solo unit carries an "Inventory" slot with a maximum capacity of 12 weapons and 100 non-combat items. The Cross-Fusion Multi-Attack is a modified version of the Multi-Attack option from Namco × Capcom where two or more separate units you control perform an attack against multiple enemies. They are the strongest attacks in the game and has two types: Three-Way Cross-Fusions where a Pair Unit and its assigned Solo Unit perform a unique Multi-Attack, and Four-Way Cross-Fusions where two nearby Pair Units are involved. However, Cross-Fusions are limited to only specific combinations of units where unique attack animations are displayed. The total time length for completion of the game's entire story, including recruiting every playable character and finishing all 110 chapters, is estimated to be around 150-200 hours (or 6 days, 6 hours to 8 days, 8 hours). Summary “And you shall hear wars and rumors of wars. See that you are not troubled, for all these things must come to pass. But that shall not be the end, for nation shall rise against nation, and kingdom against kingdom, and there shall be famines, and pestilences, and earthquakes, in divers' places. All these are the beginning of sorrows. There shall be great tribulation, such as never was since the beginning of the world to this time, nor ever shall be.” —Matthew 24:5-8, 27 Beginning quote for Project X Zone III A mysterious massive powerful evil force is sweeping across the corners of the Multiverse without any warning, laying many worlds in ruin. In these sieges, vast multitudes of heroes from many different alternate worlds were either killed or captured and brainwashed to do their enemies' bidding in a pursuit to remove any further resistance to the unknown growing threat entirely. This unholy persecution would be infamously known throughout the game as the “''Genocide of Heroes''”, a catalyst that would serve as a driving force to the events of the game. Only now aware of the growing number of ruined worlds and rapidly decreasing number of heroes in the Multiverse, the secret inter-dimensional combat organization Shinra once again acts and investigates matters that caused the Genocide of Heroes, the reason behinds the mass slaughters and the mysterious dark force that does everything horrific at this point behind the scenes. Eventually, as everything begins to unfold and the truth to unravel, all of the Multiverse is locked in a great war between good and evil that could possibly conclude the eternal strife between light and darkness and bring about the end of all reality as we know it. Plot Prologue: Beginning of the End In the beginning of time, a single voice spoke the words: “Let the there be light.” And thus, the universe was created. However, where there should have been one universe, a singularity expanding across all of creation, there were many, a multitude of different realities, in the form of the Multiverse. In the present time, three years after the events of Project X Zone 2, a black void wall of pure nothingness stretches out across the cosmos. It pervades the Multiverse, consuming entire worlds. On an unknown parallel universe, a mysterious being arrives and is forced to witness the death of multiple worlds in multiple dimensions. He disappears as he is transported elsewhere. Even worse, a series of mass slaughters across many worlds are being investigated with no cause being determined yet. Hundreds of destroyed worlds were also found in the midst of these investigations. A Catholic paladin named Adam Pines was reported about the ongoing crisis and told a group of soldiers to recruit various heroes from all across the Multiverse, saying that “it's time.” In a parallel universe code-named Earth-1565, a gang of Ouma creatures, unbeknownst to him, coerce the Angry Video Game Nerd, trying to find a job to take a break from his habit of playing horrible games, into joining them and try to target Adam Pines, but the Nerd relents, repels the Ouma and rescues the paladin. In turn, Adam gives him a free privilege to join the Shinra. Meanwhile, the Nostalgia Critic comes across a woman named Chizuru Urashima who hands him over a pamphlet that leads to Shinra Headquarters and disappears after. Later that day, the Critic and Nerd has a Channel Awesome tenth year anniversary reunion party in New York City with other fellow reviewers, including Linkara, Angry Joe, Cinema Snob, Phelous, MarzGurl, PawDugan, Nostalgia Chick, Benzaie, Bennett the Sage, 8-Bit Mickey and Handsome Tom. Even Chester A. Bum, Bullshit Man and Guitar Guy come in as guests. The party then comes to a halt when the room shakes and the lights go out. A bulletin on the TV claims there is an "alien invasion" and it is the end of the world. Soon after, the Channel Awesome group runs outside and witnesses a massive horde of demons, machines, monsters, aliens and other evil creatures destroying the city and killing everyone on their path. The group barely survives when two mysterious warriors, wearing red and black and armed with swords and guns, arrive, save them and take down the entirely evil army single-handedly. Adam then appears and joins the group into the Shinra where its central headquarters are located in Roppongi, Tokyo, Japan at Earth-363. When the Nerd arrives at the HQ, while also coming across his childhood rival, the Pretty SEGA Gamer, who is now a marine at Shinra, he is forced to take an exam by Shinra personnel, unknown to them that the Nerd is already recruited. Adam explains to everyone that after the defeat of Byaku Shin and the apparent demise of Ouma, Shinra established various backup bases and headquarters in different parallel universes to further ensure security and peace across the Multiverse, but recently, something was decimating almost all of the Shinra bases without warning, leaving the Earth-363 Base intact as the last bastion of defense and hope. He also states that an interdimensional mass slaughter called the Genocide of Heroes is in full effect, destroying hundreds of worlds and killing or brainwashing countless heroes to the cause of evil forces. That is why 10,000 people from various different universes are to be recruited for the newly-formed Shinra Armed Taskforce and trained vigorously in order to meet the requirements. The Nerd, Critic and their friends are among the 10,000 who are recruited to be possible soldiers for the Shinra Armed Forces, with the Channel Awesome group being part of Platoon 13 that Adam administers and supervises. Unfortunately, due to their extremely poor performance, especially the Nerd, Critic and the others, Adam's platoon is at risk of being removed. As a result, Adam tries to negotiate with Ouma remnants into an armistice in the hopes of ending conflict between the two rival organizations, but to no avail. Thankfully, the Channel Awesome group decides to train hard and shows their overwhelming improvement over time. However, it is too late as Adam is discharged from duty due to attempting to negotiate with the enemy and Shinra's main force departs for Earth-6556, believing this is where the remnants of the Ouma are stationed, despite Adam's protestations that they are not ready to attack yet and they should wait for the right time. While the Shinra army, which composed of the entire Armed Taskforce, all of the marines and most of the combat forces, searched for enemy forces at the Earth-6556 base, they were ambushed and assimilated by outnumbering Ouma armies. With Shinra apparently in the verge of collapse, Adam and the dissolved Platoon 13, that stayed in the Central HQ and heard the news from survivors, fortify defenses and manage to successfully drive out invading enemy forces. Adam then tasks the group to find more heroes out there that are not victims of the Genocide of Heroes and recruit them once more into the renewed war between good and evil, one that might be the last that will ever be fought… Namco Tales: Heroes of Legend Capcom Chapters: Pirates of the Azure Seas Sega Saga: Sacred Trees of Revolution Final Wars: The Messiah Normal Ending Good Ending The Good Ending serves as a canonical ending of the game as it takes place before the events of True Ending: United and is required to earn it to unlock the scenario. The player unlocks it if in Chapter 99, thirty minutes passed and the Anti-God's health is less than or equal to 30% before a cutscene triggers where the Lord God arrives to clash with the Anti-God. Bad Ending 1 Bad Ending 2 Bad Ending 3 In Chapter 99, if the Anti-God's health is more than 30% before the Lord God arrives, the player will earn the third bad ending. After the clash of God and Anti-God tore apart the fabric of time and space, Adam, Eve and Isaac wake up and find themselves in Washington D.C. on Earth which looks normal as it should. However, they look up at what appears to be the Lincoln Memorial, only to find that it is now a statue of Satan. A swarm of police officers, soldiers, firefighters, and news reporters swarm and surround the three, all of whom are demons. It is implied that like in the Good Ending, all of reality had been remade to a single Earth, but instead is ruled by Satan's evil and devoid of human life. True Ending: United The game's True Ending can only be unlocked when the Good Ending is earned in the previous playthrough. This leads to the real final stage of the game. Chapters Across five story arcs, the game's story is composed of 10 prologue chapters and 100 chapters derived from main quests. Prologue: Beginning of the End * Prologue 1: Genesis * Prologue 2: The Summoning * Prologue 3: The Genocide of Heroes * Prologue 4: Time and Time Again! * Prologue 5: Nerds and Critics * Prologue 6: Training * Prologue 7: What Were They Thinking?! * Prologue 8: Beyond the Fourth Wall * Prologue 9: Worlds in Limbo * Prologue 10: The Great Exodus Namco Tales: Heroes of Legend * Chapter 1: Acts of Shinra (Namco × Capcom) * Chapter 2: Ouma's Deuteronomy (Namco × Capcom) * Chapter 3: Fists and Souls (SoulCalibur) * Chapter 4: Path of Redemption (Tekken) * Chapter 5: God and the Devil (Tekken) * Chapter 6: World War Zaibatsu (Tekken) * Chapter 7: Rage of the Saiyan (Dragon Ball Z) * Chapter 8: Does Curiosity Kill the Cat? (Yumeria) * Chapter 9: Psyche! (Pokémon) * Chapter 10: A New Decade (Kamen Rider Decade) * Chapter 11: Destiny (Tales of Destiny) * Chapter 12: Back to the World (.hack) * Chapter 13: Brave Vesperia (Tales of Vesperia) * Chapter 14: I Have Arrived! (Kamen Rider Den-O) * Chapter 15: God Eaters, Attack! (God Eater) * Chapter 16: Exceeding Infinity (Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier) * Chapter 17: The Sword that Cleaves Down Evil (Super Robot Taisen Original Generation) * Chapter 18: Ninja Mayhem (Naruto) * Chapter 19: Ahoy, Mates! (One Piece) * Chapter 20: She's Coming Back (Xenosaga) * Chapter 21: The Winged Wanderers Landing (Project X Zone) * Chapter 22: You Will Know Our Names Once More (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Chapter 23: Count Up Your Sins! (Kamen Rider W) * Chapter 24: The Dream Traveler (Klonoa) * Chapter 25: Last Nights of Summoning (Summon Night) * Chapter 26: Space is Here Again! (Kamen Rider Fourze) * Chapter 27: Revenge of the Astro-Monster! (Godzilla) * Chapter 28: God of the Monsters (Godzilla) * Chapter 29: The Demon Lord's Tower (Tower of Druaga) * Chapter 30: Oblivion Upon Us Capcom Chapters: Pirates of the Azure Seas * Chapter 31: Arisu in Crisisland * Chapter 32: Pursuit (Resident Evil) * Chapter 33: Power Stones (Power Stone) * Chapter 34: Sparda's Legacy (Devil May Cry) * Chapter 35: The One The Devil Fears (Devil May Cry) * Chapter 36: Green with Evil (Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger) * Chapter 37: The Maverick Hunters (Mega Man X) * Chapter 38: Cyberwar (Mega Man Battle Network) * Chapter 39: Sheath's Crazy Castle 666 * Chapter 40: The Space Pirates Strike Again (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) * Chapter 41: Turnabout Piracy (Ace Attorney) * Chapter 42: Warriors of the Night (Darkstalkers) * Chapter 43: It's Gonna Get Wild! (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) * Chapter 44: The Tournament of Your Fate (Street Fighter) * Chapter 45: The Heart of Battle (Street Fighter V) * Chapter 46: Chaos in Metro City (Final Fight) * Chapter 47: Academic Mayhem (Rival Schools) * Chapter 48: Begone with the Twilight (Strider) * Chapter 49: Justice is Served? (Captain Commando) * Chapter 50: Sins are Always Forgiven * Chapter 51: Warring Worlds (Sengoku BASARA) * Chapter 52: A Little Weird and Wild (Quiz Nanairo Dreams) * Chapter 53: Dead End Game (Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger) * Chapter 54: A Scoop of the Millennium (Dead Rising) * Chapter 55: Ghouls 'n Garbage (Ghosts 'n Goblins) * Chapter 56: Robot Madness (Cyberbots) * Chapter 57: War-Zard (Red Earth) * Chapter 58: This Is So "Rad"! (Bionic Commando) * Chapter 59: Rebellion in Makai * Chapter 60: And Thus God Shall Die! Sega Saga: Sacred Trees of Revolution * Chapter 61: I Know What We're Going to Do Today! * Chapter 62: Fury in the Streets (Streets of Rage) * Chapter 63: This is Our Budou! (Virtua Fighter) * Chapter 64: Sailing in the Seven Skies (Skies of Arcadia) * Chapter 65: Valkyria Unleashed (Valkyria Chronicles) * Chapter 66: Drop the Beat! (Jet Set Radio) * Chapter 67: Gotta Go Fast! (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Chapter 68: The Black Witch (Bayonetta) * Chapter 69: Don't Leave Me, My Love (Sakura Wars V) * Chapter 70: Is Liberty City Burning? (Grand Theft Auto IV) * Chapter 71: Life Devoted to Play (Segata Sanshiro) * Chapter 72: Venturing Into Your Dreams (NiGHTS) * Chapter 73: The Golden Axe (Golden Axe) * Chapter 74: Fall in Love, Maidens (Sakura Wars IV) * Chapter 75: Freeze! (Dynamite Cop) * Chapter 76: Stars of Fantasy (Phantasy Star) * Chapter 77: Breaking News! (Space Channel 5) * Chapter 78: The Space Sheriffs (Metal Hero) * Chapter 79: The Beginning of A New Eternity (Resonance of Fate) * Chapter 80: Rescue at the Speed of Light (Burning Rangers) * Chapter 81: The Power to Change Fate (Fire Emblem Awakening) * Chapter 82: Siege of the Living Dead (Zombie Revenge) * Chapter 83: The Place of Oath (Yakuza) * Chapter 84: Trouble in San Andreas (Grand Theft Auto V) * Chapter 85: Ultimate Warfare (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare) * Chapter 86: Grains of Creation and Destruction (Sands of Destruction) * Chapter 87: New Brotherhood (Assassins' Creed: Brotherhood) * Chapter 88: Vive la Résistance! (Sonic Forces) * Chapter 89: Revelations of the Apocalypse * Chapter 90: 300 Worlds! 300 Deaths! Final Wars: The Messiah * Chapter 91: War of Infinite Worlds * Chapter 92: Christ's Return and Satan's Requiem * Chapter 93: Heaven and Hell on Earth * Chapter 94: World War III * Chapter 95: Adam and Eve, Beyond the Silent Night * Chapter 96: No Man's World * Chapter 97: Prelude to the Final Crusade * Chapter 98: Battle of Armageddon * Chapter 99: Death at the Dawn of Time! * Final Chapter: Final Wars! * True Ending: United Characters Heroes Adam Northwest Pines Main article: Adam Pines Adam Northwest Pines (アダム・ノースウエスト・パインズ Adamu Nōsuuesuto Painzu) is one of the three main characters, along with his partner, Princess Eve, and Isaac Flynn. He is a six-fingered master paladin and devout Catholic who is an elite member of Shinra and the Generalissimo of the Shinra Armed Taskforce (森羅連隊軍の総督 Shinra Rentaigun no Sōtoku), the military branch of the aforementioned organization. He suffers with a post-traumatic stress disorder after witnessing his parents killed with his eyes and thus, he swore to get revenge against the one who murdered his family. He would later move on past the guilt of bearing vengeance for his parents' death and become the Supreme Commander of the Army of the Light (光の大軍の最高司令官 Hikari no Taigun no Saikō Shirei-kan) in the final battle between good and evil. Adam is voiced by Shō Hayami. Princess Eve Butterfly Main article: Princess Eve Butterfly Princess Eve Diaz Butterfly (プリンセス イヴ・ディアス・バタフライ Purinsesu Ivu Diasu Batafurai) is a member of the Shinra Armed Taskforce on Adam Pines's behalf and his partner. She was born in her parents' kingdom in the Mewni dimension, but was raised in Roppongi after her home was ruined by demonic forces and her parents went missing. She is an expert mage who holds the Royal Wand, which is her family's heirloom and an adventurer who is both kind and caring, but also reckless and impatient at times. Eve is voiced by Rie Kugimiya. Isaac Flynn Main article: Isaac Flynn Isaac Garcia-Shapiro Flynn (アイザック・ガルシア・シャピロ・フリン Aizakku Garushia Shapiro Furin) is a very skilled inventor and mechanic from the future who becomes stuck in Adam's time period while time-travelling. He is considered the "brains" of the heroes because of his extraordinary intelligence and ability to create impressive machinery in a short period of time, an unlikely feat he inherited from his father. Isaac is voiced by Yuichi Nakamura. Pretty SEGA Gamer Main article: Pretty SEGA Gamer The Pretty SEGA Gamer (プリティセガゲーマー Puritisegagēmā) is the Angry Video Game Nerd's childhood rival who always competed with him due to the Gamer and Nerd being fans of rival game organizations, SEGA and Nintendo respectively. After the Gamer realized that SEGA discontinued their final console, the Dreamcast, and stopped becoming a big gaming competitor, she was depressed for a while before she was invited to join the Shinra and become a skilled warrior in the process. When the Nerd and the Gamer reunited in the events of the game, their interactions are a bit hostile at first, but their relationship becomes friendlier. Her personality completely contrasts that of the angry, vulgar and ill-tempered Nerd, whereas the Gamer is friendly, well-mannered, kind, cheerful and patient. The Pretty SEGA Gamer is voiced by Ayane Sakura. Fauna Main article: Fauna Fauna (フォーナ Fōna) is one of the three children of O'ginn, along with her older sister Jordh and younger sister Leukothea. An adorable pink-haired goddess, she has the power to wield elemental powers of lightning. Fauna is kind and generous to everyone, willing to help anyone in need with what she could and fulfill her duties, and dislikes her enemies for their cruelty and sadism against the beauty of nature and innocence of people. She is more caring and protective when her friend Linkara is around, however. She is voiced by Akane Tomonaga. Jordh Main article: Jordh Jordh (ヨルス Yorusu) is the eldest of the three sisters and a hardy, determined and independent warrior who has the power to manipulate elemental fire at her will. Jordh is very strong-willed and serious with her duties as a goddess that she has scorn for even people who slightly make fun of her or those who are mischievous or gun-crazy, especially Angry Joe, whom she extremely hates at first but soon begins to get used and eventually be fond of his actions. She also has a playful and caring side for her friends. She is voiced by Hyō-sei. Leukothea Main article: Leukothea Leukothea (レウコテア Reukotea), nicknamed Lea, is the youngest daughter of O'ginn and a very young yellow-haired goddess who is still learning to perform her duties properly and use her elemental powers of ice correctly. Lea wants to join her sisters in the adventure to combat the forces of evil. But since she is still young and inexperienced, she requires supervision and guide from her father O'ginn. Playful and a little immature, Lea can sometimes come off as a bit annoying around her allies and friends, especially to the Cinema Snob, whom she sees like a big brother. She is voiced by Nana Nogami. O'ginn O'ginn (オジン Ojin) is the father of Jordh, Fauna and Leukothea and a powerful deity who wields the power to manipulate the earth element at his will. He is very protective of his children, being there when his daughters were in danger and to the point where he refused to let his youngest child, Leukothea join her sisters in their quests to help the Grand Army of the Light, since she is still very young. Eventually, O'ginn allows Lea to join Fauna and Jordh, but he adds that he will supervise her since he doesn't want her to get hurt. O'ginn is extremely serious about his daughters' mission and well-being and dislikes vulgar people, including those who are his allies. His name is a play on the name of Odin, a god from Norse mythology, and the word djinn, a powerful being from pre-Islamic Arabian mythology, and based from the Japanese words for "great" or "king" and "god" (大神/王神, ōjin). He is voiced by Kiyoyuki Yanada. Antagonists Satan Main article: Satan (Project X Zone 3) Satan, known as the Dai-Satan (悪魔神王 大サタン Akuma-shinō Dai-Satan, lit. Supreme Dark Lord Great Satan) in the Japanese version and formerly known as Lucifer, is the absolute ruler of all that is evil and demonic in the Omniverse, the supreme master of darkness and death, and the main antagonist of the game. He is the original monarch of evil, whereas other "lesser Satans" and "ultimate evils" of different Earths (such as Mundus from the Devil May Cry ''universe) are just weaker duplicates to do bidding for the superior original. Satan is voiced by Masaharu Satō. Evilina ''Main article: Evilina Evilina (イビリナ Ibinira) is the hellspawn daughter of Satan, his right-hand woman and the heiress of Hell known as the Anti-Christ (反世主 Hanseishu). She has both a very sadistic and masochistic personality, taking pleasure in the pain of everyone, including her enemies, her own allies and even herself. She also has a playful and seductive side, occasionally playing dirty tricks with the heroes and even flirting with them, including her eternal rival, Jesus Christ. Evilina is voiced by Yui Horie. Scheisse von Arschloch Main article: Scheisse von Arschloch Scheiße von Arschloch (シャイセ・ヴォン・アーシロック Shaise von Āshirokku) is the head of the European branch of Ouma, with its headquarters located in Berlin, Germany, and leader of the Ouma survivors and remnants, dedicated to resurrecting their fallen leaders Saya, Sheath, Dokumezu, Dokugozu and many more others, which they succeeded, and completing Ouma's goal of spreading chaos everywhere. Years prior, he had a previous feud with Saya and Sheath due to uneasy relationships with the Japanese and American Ouma divisions in the past as a result of his failures in World Wars I and II. He dons a disguise of a dimension-traveling prophet under the name Narutaki (鳴滝 Narutaki) and holds a grudge against Kamen Rider Decade. Since he is an incredible master manipulator, Scheisse is revealed and known to be the False Prophet (偽預言者 Nise yogen-sha) in Biblical prophecies and the left-hand hand of the Lord of All Evil, Satan, responsible for influencing the population of Earth-777, Adam Pines' native universe, to embrace Islam, the false religion devised by Satan for Evilina to use to exert her power over mankind. With the remaining 100 universes in the Multiverse slowly merging with Earth-777, Scheisse and Evilina use this as an opportunity to expand Satan's empire across all of the worlds. Scheisse is voiced by Tatsuhito Okuda. Anti-God Main article: Anti-God The Anti-God (邪神 Jashin) is the true antagonist and the final boss of Project X Zone 3. The opposite counterpart of God possibly older than existence itself, the Anti-God is a malevolent nigh-omnipotent entity "made of only pure darkness" and the physical embodiment of everything that is evil. It holds absolute control over the Anti-Matter Universe, a void dimension of made of antimatter entirely, and seeks to destroy all of the Multiverse so that only its domain will remain. After Byaku Shin's defeat at the hands of Shinra in the previous game, the barrier between positive matter and antimatter shatters as a result of the ensuing battle. Because of that, the Anti-God is reawakened and a wave of pure nothingness begins seeping into the Multiverse, consuming many worlds in the process. It is also responsible for indirectly involving various villains in the ongoing chaos, starting the infamous Genocide of Heroes as a prelude of the worst horrors that is to come. Playable Characters 'Pair Units' The pair units are controlled by the player by means of travel and combat. The player uses a pair unit to travel to different locations, collect items and weapons, partake on missions and quests and fight on battles. When the pair unit reaches enough experience points, the two characters in that pair unit are leveled up simultaneously. Characters denoted with (*) symbol are initially an enemy unit. Bandai Namco Capcom Sega Guest Characters (Nintendo, etc.) Solo Units Characters denoted with (*) symbol are initially an enemy unit. Bandai Namco Capcom Sega Guest Characters (Nintendo, etc.) Non-Playable Characters Bosses Bandai Namco Capcom Sega Third-Party Companies Enemies Bandai Namco * Kamaitachi (Namco X Capcom) * Katana (Namco X Capcom) * Aku Tengu (Namco X Capcom) * Gou Tengu (Namco X Capcom) * Akatana (Project X Zone) * Byakuya X (Project X Zone) * Sword (Project X Zone 2) * Blue Hatter (Project X Zone 2) * Red Hatter (Project X Zone 2) * Orange Hatter (Project X Zone 2) * 18 (Project X Zone 2) * 88 (Project X Zone 2) * 15 (Project X Zone 2) * 55 (Project X Zone 2) * 12 (Project X Zone 2) * 22 (Project X Zone 2) * Demon (Original) * Shadow Demon (Original) * Demon Commander (Original) * Skeletal Minion (Original) * Skeletal Mage (Original) * Flesh Eater (Original) * Abomination (Original) * Horribler (Original) * Terribler (Original) * Infernal (Original) * Abysmal (Original) * Lesser Gargoyle (Original) * Greater Gargoyle (Original) * Hellspawn (Original) * Hell Guard (Original) * Baphomet (Original) * Centaur (Original) * Fire Hydra (Original) * Satanic Horror (Original) * Satanic Beast (Original) * Satanic Winged Beast (Original) * Death General (Original) * Deceiver (Original) * Destroyer (Original) * Jailer (Original) * Slave Master (Original) * ISIS Soldier (Original) * ISIS Suicide Bomber (Original) * Jihad Terrorist (Original) * Jihad Weapons-dealer (Original) * Jihad Sorcerer (Original) * Jihad Admiral (Original) * Caliphate Warrior (Original) * Caliphate Gunner (Original) * Caliphate Cavalry (Original) * Caliphate Artillery (Original) * Anti-Christ Infantry (Original) * Anti-Christ Special Marine (Original) * Anti-Christ General (Original) * Anti-Christ Combat Tank (Original) * Anti-Christ Mechanical Walker (Original) * Magma Catapult (Original) * Cult Worshiper (Original) * Cult Blasphemer (Original) * Necromancer (Original) * Luciferion (Original) * Hell Crawler (Original) * Omicon (Endless Frontier) * Necron (Endless Frontier) * Book of the Dead (Endless Frontier) * Book of Judgment (Endless Frontier) * Defense Droid Alpha (Endless Frontier) * Defense Droid Gamma (Endless Frontier) * WR.Red-Heavy (Endless Frontier) * WR.Gold-Heavy (Endless Frontier) * Emerald Dragon (Endless Frontier) * Blackflame Dragon (Endless Frontier) * Goblin (Xenosaga) * Golem (Xenosaga) * Glare (Xenosaga) * Expression (Xenosaga) * Bugbear (Xenosaga) * 27-Series Asura (Xenosaga) * Armaros (Xenosaga) * Perun (Xenosaga) * Stribog (Xenosaga) * Svarozic (Xenosaga) * Mokujin (Tekken) * Tetsujin (Tekken) * Kinjin (Tekken) * Prototype Jack (Tekken) * Charade (Soul Calibur) * Chaox (Adventures of Valkyrie) * Sizath (Adventures of Valkyrie) * Robodian (Adventures of Valkyrie) * Honorian (Adventures of Valkyrie) * Dadatta (Adventures of Valkyrie) * Saibaimen (Dragon Ball) * Appule (Dragon Ball) * Ghost Warrior (Dragon Ball) * Cyclopian Guard (Dragon Ball) * Shadow Dragon (Dragon Ball) * Clone Goku (Dragon Ball) * Clone Vegeta (Dragon Ball) * Clone Gohan (Dragon Ball) * Clone Piccolo (Dragon Ball) * Clone Krillin (Dragon Ball) * Clone Tienshinhan (Dragon Ball) * Clone Yamcha (Dragon Ball) * Clone Future Trunks (Dragon Ball) * Anbu Mask (Naruto) * White Zetsu (Naruto) * Marine Member (One Piece) * Shocker Combatman (Kamen Rider) * Dai-Shocker Combatman (Kamen Rider) * Destron Combatman (Kamen Rider) * G.O.D. Warfare Agent (Kamen Rider) * Delzar Army Corps (Kamen Rider) * Riotrooper (Kamen Rider) * Leo Soldier (Kamen Rider) * Mole Imagin (Kamen Rider) * Masquerade Dopant (Kamen Rider) * Waste Yummy (Kamen Rider) * Stardust Ninja Dustard (Kamen Rider) * Kamen Rider Mage (Kamen Rider) * Elementary Inves (Kamen Rider) * Roidmude (Kamen Rider) * Gamma Commando (Kamen Rider) * Bugster Virus (Kamen Rider) * Zolder (Super Sentai) * Crimer (Super Sentai) * Mechaclone (Super Sentai) * Golem Soldier (Super Sentai) * Black Barmia Soldier (Super Sentai) * White Barmia Soldier (Super Sentai) * Gormin (Super Sentai) * Sugormin (Super Sentai) * Dogormin (Super Sentai) * Zorima (Super Sentai) * Crusher (Metal Hero) * Fightrow (Metal Hero) * Soldier Miracler (Metal Hero) * Gattuso (Tales of Vesperia) * Gentleman (Tales of Vesperia) * Beast Bear (Tales of Vesperia) * Egg Bear (Tales of Vesperia) * Hysteric Purple (Tales of Vesperia) * Hammer Golem (Tales of Vesperia) * Outbreaker (Tales of Vesperia) * Daybreaker (Tales of Vesperia) * Nightbreaker (Tales of Vesperia) * Predafish (Tales of Vesperia) * Gigafish (Tales of Vesperia) * Red Slime (Tales of Destiny) * Sorceress (Tales of Destiny) * Quox (Tower of Druaga) * God Arc Soldier (God Eater) * Zygote (God Eater) * Kongou (God Eater) * Ogretail (God Eater) * Cocoon Maiden (God Eater) * Gboro-Gboro (God Eater) * Dreadpike (God Eater) * Abaddon (God Eater) * Fallen Kongou (God Eater) * Fallen Zygote (Blaze) (God Eater) * Fallen Zygote (Freeze) (God Eater) * AIDA (Anna) (.hack) * Gigamouth (.hack) * Apititer (.hack) * Bugborn Alpha/Beta/Gamma (.hack) * Bug Queen Alpha/Beta/Gamma (.hack) * Fiend Menhir (.hack) * Statue Menhir (.hack) * Sphinx Menhir (.hack) * Goblin Mage (.hack) * Goblin Sage (.hack) * Olin Pack (.hack) * Strange Head (.hack) * Headhunter (.hack) * Headless King (.hack) * Phantom Soldier (Summon Night 3) * Phantom Summoner (Summon Night 3) * Phantom Summoned Beast (Summon Night 3) * Feydoom (Yumeria) * Xiliens (Godzilla) * Kilaak (Godzilla) * Space Hunter Nebula M (Godzilla) * Futurian (Godzilla) * Destoroyah (Juvenile) (Godzilla) * Destoroyah (Aggregate) (Godzilla) * Destoroyah (Flying) (Godzilla) * Millennian (Godzilla) Capcom * Mettaur (Mega Man X) * Batton (Mega Man) * Pickleman (Mega Man) * Sniper Joe (Mega Man) * Masked Air Man (Mega Man) * Masked Wood Man (Mega Man) * Masked Metal Man (Mega Man) * Masked Crash Man (Mega Man) * Masked Needle Man (Mega Man) * Masked Hard Man (Mega Man) * Masked Top Man (Mega Man) * Masked Magnet Man (Mega Man) * Pararoid (Mega Man X) * Mettaur C-15 (Mega Man X) * Mettaur D2 (Mega Man X) * Gulpfer (Mega Man X) * Ride Armor (Mega Man X) * Gunbolt (Mega Man X) * Reaverbot (Horokko) (Mega Man Legends) * Reaverbot (Sharukurusu) (Mega Man Legends) * Mettaur Virus (Mega Man Battle Network) * Billy (Mega Man Battle Network) * Swordy (Mega Man Battle Network) * Scuttlest (Mega Man Battle Network) * Jammer (Mega Man Star Force) * Shadaloo Trooper (Street Fighter) * Enero (Street Fighter) * Février (Street Fighter) * März (Street Fighter) * Aprile (Street Fighter) * Satsuki (Street Fighter) * Santamu (Street Fighter) * Xiayu (Street Fighter) * Jianyu (Street Fighter) * Noembleu (Street Fighter) * Carol (Captain Commando) * Brenda (Captain Commando) * Wooky (Captain Commando) * Eddy (Captain Commando) * Z (Captain Commando) * Q-Bee (Darkstalkers) * Huitzil (Darkstalkers) * Gohma Howler (Asura's Wrath) * Gohma Stinger (Asura's Wrath) * Gohma Charger (Asura's Wrath) * Gohma Crusher (Asura's Wrath) * Gohma Squasher (Asura's Wrath) * Gohma Glider (Asura's Wrath) * Gohma Lasher (Asura's Wrath) * Gohma Striker (Asura's Wrath) * Gohma Carrier (Asura's Wrath) * Hunter Alpha (Resident Evil) * Ooze (Resident Evil) * Cerberus (Resident Evil) * Licker (Resident Evil) * Regenerator (Resident Evil) * Tricorne (Resident Evil) * Pincer (Resident Evil) * Plague Crawlers (Resident Evil) * Web Spinners (Resident Evil) * Hunter α (Resident Evil) * Zombie Elephant (Resident Evil) * Tyrant T-002 (Resident Evil) * Super Tyrant (Resident Evil) * Sargasso (Devil May Cry) * Marionette (Devil May Cry) * Bloody Mari (Devil May Cry) * Puia (Devil May Cry) * Sin Scissors (Devil May Cry) * Kyklops (Devil May Cry) * Mancer Demon (Devil May Cry) * Hell Pride (Devil May Cry) * Hell Envy (Devil May Cry) * Hell Wrath (Devil May Cry) * Hell Sloth (Devil May Cry) * Hell Greed (Devil May Cry) * Hell Gluttony (Devil May Cry) * Hell Lust (Devil May Cry) * Goatling (Devil May Cry) * Plasma (Devil May Cry) * Zombie (Ghosts 'n Goblins) * Red Arremer (Ghosts 'n Goblins) * Red Arremer Ace (Ghosts 'n Goblins) * White Arremer (Ghosts 'n Goblins) * Shielder (Ghosts 'n Goblins) * Vector (Star Gladiator) * Ampulex Compressa Giganteus Wasp (Dead Rising) * Zombie Poodle (Dead Rising) * Zombie Parrot (Dead Rising) * Velociraptor (Dino Crisis) * Pteranodon (Dino Crisis) * Compsognathus (Dino Crisis) * Imp (Okami) * Guardian (Okami) * Namahage (Okami) * Clay Soldier (Okami) * Blockhead (Okami) Sega * Eggrobo (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Egg Gunner (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Egg Stinger (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Egg Lancer (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Fireworm (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Slicer (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Caterkiller (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Skorp (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Buzz Bomber (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Aero Chaser (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Crabmeat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Asteron (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Robot X (Streets of Rage) * Galsia (Streets of Rage) * Nora (Streets of Rage) * Shiva (Streets of Rage) * Afinity (Bayonetta) * Enchant (Bayonetta) * Hatred (Bayonetta) * Sloth (Bayonetta) * Malicious (Bayonetta) * Accolade (Bayonetta) * Ardor (Bayonetta) * Resentment (Bayonetta) * Beloved (Bayonetta) * Fearless (Bayonetta) * Greed (Bayonetta) * Kouma Kagizume (Sakura Wars) * Kouma Sandan (Sakura Wars) * Kouma Ekisha (Sakura Wars) * Kouma Heiki Banrai (Sakura Wars) * Kouma Heiki Senkou (Sakura Wars) * Blanche (Sakura Wars) * Jaune (Sakura Wars) * Orange II (Sakura Wars) * Avalanche (Sakura Wars) * Thor (Sakura Wars) * Kyoukashinobi Kusa (Nightshade) * Kyoukashinobi Ouzutsu (Nightshade) * Kawarakitou (Nightshade) * Ebitan (Zombie Revenge: The House of the Dead) * Hedrin (Zombie Revenge: The House of the Dead) * Dark Serpent (Shining Force EXA) * Dark Stalker (Shining Force EXA) * Boar (Shining Force EXA) * Boar (Large) (Shining Force EXA) * Succubus (Shining Force EXA) * Dark Serpent (Shining Force EXA) * Master Medusa (Shining Force EXA) * Aggro (Yakuza: Dead Souls) * Hermit (Yakuza: Dead Souls) * Diptera (Yakuza: Dead Souls) * Arahabaki Prototype (Yakuza: Dead Souls) * Dolled-Up Dwellest (Resonance of Fate) * Safety Dwellest (Resonance of Fate) * Bazooka Dwellest (Resonance of Fate) * Tar Man (Resonance of Fate) * Vibrant Tar Man (Resonance of Fate) * Treasure Mimic (Resonance of Fate) * Golden Mimic (Resonance of Fate) * Blood Doll Chainsaw (Resonance of Fate) * Blood Doll Flame (Resonance of Fate) * Blood Doll Omega (Resonance of Fate) * Yeti (Resonance of Fate) * Heat Yeti (Resonance of Fate) * Mad Yeti (Resonance of Fate) * Morolian (Space Channel 5) * Rhythm Robot (Space Channel 5) * Kin, Kon & Kan (Space Channel 5) * Old Bermuda Gang (Dynamite Cop) * High Bermuda Gang (Dynamite Cop) Third-Party * R.O.B. (Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures) * Ghost of Christmas (Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures) * Skylar (Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures) * Jack-O-Lantern (Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures) * Witch (Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures) * Flaming Skull (Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures) * Scotoro (Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures) * EeeTee (Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures) * Reaper (Kid Icarus) * Eggplant Wizard (Kid Icarus) * Chaos Kin (Kid Icarus) * Chariot Master (Kid Icarus) * Skuttler (Kid Icarus) * Aurum (Kid Icarus) * Cryogonal (Pokémon) * Fighter Risen (Fire Emblem Awakening) * Sorcerer Risen (Fire Emblem Awakening) * Archer Risen (Fire Emblem Awakening) * Revenant Risen (Fire Emblem Awakening) * Sage Risen (Fire Emblem Awakening) * Entombed Risen (Fire Emblem Awakening) * Mass-Produced Face (Xenoblade Chronicles) * M63 Harvester Unit (Xenoblade Chronicles) * M82X Melee Unit (Xenoblade Chronicles) * M83 Predator Unit (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Sentinel Mechon (Xenoblade Chronicles) * M85 Meteor Artillery (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Offensive Mechon Plus (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Offensive Seeker Unit (Xenoblade Chronicles) * M87 Prototype (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Ultranationalist Russians (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare) Event Characters Cameo Appearances Attacks *AVGN summons Super Mecha Death Christ 2000 B.C. Version 4.0 Beta during his Special Attack with Nostalgia Critic. *Linkara summons Pollo, 90's Kid, Doctor Linksano and Harvey Finevoice from Atop the Fourth Wall during his Solo Unit Attack. *Angry Joe summons Other Joe and the Angry Army from the Angry Joe Show during his Solo Unit Attack. *Valkyrie summons Ultraman Geed, Mappy, M.O.M.O. from Xenosaga and Prince from Katamari Damacy during her Solo Unit Attack. *Kakashi summons Jiraiya from Metal Hero and AkaNinger Chozetsu from Super Sentai ''during his Solo Unit Attack. *Haseo summons 'Avatar Skeith' during his Multi-Attack with Tokio. *Kamen Rider Den-O has five different Solo Unit attacks based on different forms/Imagin varied by the Attack Threshold Meter: **If the ATM ranges from 0%-20%, Den-O's Gun Form ('Ryutaros') performs the Solo Unit attack. **If the ATM is 21%-40%, Den-O's Axe Form ('Kintaros') does the attack. **If the ATM is 41%-60%, Den-O's Rod Form ('Urataros') attacks. **If the ATM is 61%-80%, Den-O's Sword Form ('Momotaros') attacks. **If the ATM is 81%-100%, Den-O's Climax Form attacks. *Kamen Rider Decade transforms into Kamen Riders' Agito', '''Faiz', Kabuto and Kiva, while Diend summons Kamen Riders''' G3', '''Kaixa', Gatack and Saga in some of their attacks. *Similarly, Gokai Red uses his Gokai Change to transform into Red Falcon, OhRed, DekaRed and ShinkenRed and Gokai Silver into KibaRanger, KingRanger, DekaBreak and ShinkenGold, all from Super Sentai, in some of their attacks. *Miles & Franziska summon Dick Gumshoe and Kay Faraday from Ace Attorney in some of their attacks and The Judge in their Special Attack. *Phoenix & Maya summon Steel Samurai, Pink Princess and Missile from Ace Attorney during their Solo Unit attack. *Apollo & Trucy summon Mr. Hat and Ponco from Ace Attorney during their Solo Unit attack. *Strider Hiryu summons Amaterasu Okami from Okami and Lee Wong from Tiger Road during his Support attack with Hotsuma. *Unknown Soldiers 1 & 2 summon Mobile Suits Alpha & Beta from Side Arms Hyper Dyne during their Support Attack. *Saki Omokane summons G Kaiser from Tech Romancer and PTX-40A from Lost Planet during her Solo Unit attack. *Jin Saotome summons Blodia from Cyberbots and Gingira from E.X. Troopers ''during his Solo Unit attack. *Devilotte de DeathSatan IX summons '''Dave the Scientist', Xavier the Wizard and S-008 SUPER-8 from Cyberbots during her Solo Unit attack. *Segata summons Alex Kidd, Wonder Boy and Michael Hardy from Virtua Cop during his Solo Unit attack. *Ulala summons Opa-Opa from Fantasy Zone, Temjin from Virtual On, Amigo from Samba de Amigo and Crazy Taxi during her Solo Unit attack. Other Cameos * In a cutscene during the Battle of Armageddon, Adam, Eve and Isaac announce the Great Resurrection and summon a "massive and grand army of the light from different worlds united for a common cause" to provide back up for the 300 heroes of Shinra fighting the difficult battle. Among the heroes shown in the cutscene are: **All other Kamen Riders (#2, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Kiva, Wizard, Gaim, Build and all Secondary and Extra Riders.) **All Ultramen (Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace, Taro, Leo, Astra, 80, Tiga, Dyna, Agul, Gaia, Neos, Great, Victory, Cosmos, Justice, Nexus, Max, Mebius, Hikari, Hunter Knight Tsurugi, Zero, Zoffy, Father of Ultra, Mother of Ultra, Powered, Noa, King, Xenon, Zearth, Ginga, X, Orb and Geed.) **All Super Sentai (Gorenger, JAKQ, Battle Fever, Denjiman, Sun Vulcan, Goggle V, Dynaman, Bioman, Changeman, Flashman, Maskman, Liveman, Turboranger, Fiveman, Jetman, Zyuranger, Dairanger, Kakuranger, Ohranger, Carranger, Megaranger, Gingaman, GoGoV, Timeranger, Gaoranger, Hurricanger, Abaranger, Dekaranger, Magiranger, Boukenger, Gekiranger, Go-Onger, Shinkenger, Goseiger, Gokaiger, Go-Busters, Kyoryuger, ToQger, Ninninger, Zyuhoger, Kyuranger, Lupinranger and Patoranger.) **All Metal Heroes (Jaspion, Spielban, Metalder, Jiraiya, Jiban, Winspector, Solbrain, Exceedraft, Janperson, Blue SWAT and B-Fighters.) **Other Toei Heroes (Akakage, Robot Detective, Barom-1, Kikaider, Kikaider 01, Inazuman, Zubat, Nebula Mask Machine Man, Byclosser) **Super Robots (Giant Robo, Red Baron, Mach Baron and Daitetsujin 17) **Ambassador Magma **Iron King **Other Tsubaraya Heroes (Azteckaiser, Jumborg Ace, Izenborg, Fireman, Mirrorman, Gridman, Metal Kaiser and Koseidon) **Denjin Zaborger **Akumaizers Xavitan, Evil and Gabra **Garo **All SeiShin Heroes (Gransazers, Justirisers and Sazer-X) **All Dragon Ball (Son Goten, Trunks, Tienshinhan, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Chi Chi, Mr Satan, Majin Boo, Videl, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Marron) **Battle Hawk **Gaion Sigma **Silver Kamen **Henshin Ninjas Arashi and Shinsei **Hurricane Polymar **Kaiteijin 8823 **Lion Maru **Dennou Keisatsu Cybercop **Tekkōki Mikazuki Soundtrack Controversies Upon the release of the game, Project X Zone 3 was subject to numerous controversies and charges, which multiple instances nearly got the game pulled from further release, especially internationally. DLC Download Glitch The first 300 Japanese copies of Project X Zone III had a glitch that if a game owner downloads Project X Zone 3's DLC content into the game before completing the game, it would lead to corruption of all save data on the SD Card. Fortunately, the problem would be patched in later prints and International versions. Feminist Reaction One of the two biggest topics of centering on the game's controversy was the portrayal of female characters in the game and their fanservice and alleged oversexualization. Feminist groups and communities accused the game for its supposed sexism but it was still released it in the United States and France. Monolith Soft responded in the Ultimate Edition by giving every female a swimsuit as an alternate costume, animating three more sex cutscenes and adding an eroge feature. Religious Portrayal The other mainstream controversy of the game is centered around its portrayal of Christianity and more prominently, Islam. Trivia * The game's title, characters and story are inspired by the 1985 DC event comic Crisis on Infinite Earths. * The story in Project X Zone 3 is considered by many to be the "darkest and most surrealized" in the Namco Cross series. * It is the first game in the Namco Cross series to feature multiple endings. * It is Sam Imbecile's directorial debut. * Originally, the number of playable characters was going to be 300, with exactly 100 Pair Units (2 characters each) and 100 Solo Units. However, the final number of characters reached to 105 Pair Units and 110 Solo Units, totaling in about 320 characters, making Project X Zone 3 the game with the largest playable cast before the release of its Ultimate Edition, which would bring even more characters into the mix. * The game was promoted by members of the Channel Awesome community as part of their 10th anniversary to the point where they also became characters in the game. * The events of this game, especially in the Ultimate Edition, would later be linked with the Cross Crisis Series. * The original 3DS game was originally intended to include characters from the Oh My Goddess! series, including Belldandy, Urd and Skuld, and incorporate its mythology with the multiversal pantheon and the surviving deities in existence that would eventually unit to help the heroes and face the forces of the Antimatter Universe. However, Kōsuke Fujishima, the creator of Oh My Goddess!, and Kodansha, the company behind the Afternoon magazine which serialized the manga, rejected the proposal. Since Monolith Soft doesn't have licensing rights to the manga, they instead created a set of new original characters, Fauna, Jordh, Leukothea and O'ginn and a surrounding mythology which either is similar to or homages the manga. Then Belldandy will be included into Ultimate Edition with Fujishima's permission and the permission from Kodansha as well. * As part of the Power Rangers' 25th anniversary, in the North American and European release of the game, Bandai Namco changed the names and unmorphed sprites of Super Sentai characters into their Power Rangers counterparts. For example, Burai / Dragon Ranger from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger in the Japanese version was changed to Tommy Oliver / Green Ranger from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers in the international version, and Captain Marvelous / Gokai Red from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger to Troy Burrows / Super Megaforce Red from Power Rangers (Super) Megaforce. Pre-Zyuranger Super Sentai characters like Akaranger, Big One and Red One were unaltered. * A reference to the Square-Enix franchise Final Fantasy is made when Kamen Rider Ex-Aid talks about his companion, Kamen Rider Brave and his Gashats Taddle Quest and Taddle Fantasy, with AVGN commenting and assuming the latter to be a "Final Fantasy knock-off". ** It is confirmed that some characters from Final Fantasy and other Square-Enix franchises will appear in Project X Zone 3’s Ultimate Edition. * As part of Bandai Namco's 65th anniversary, a remastered version of Project X Zone 3, namely Project X Zone III: War of Infinite Worlds - Ultimate Edition, was released for the Nintendo Switch console in Japan on June 1, 2020 and elsewhere on December 15, 2020. Gallery Game1.png|Ichirō Ōgami and Sakura Shinguji from Sakura Wars about to face Gill from Street Fighter III Game2.png|KOS-MOS from the Xenosaga series and Fiora from Xenoblade Chronicles confronting Necrozma from Pokémon Game3.png|Original characters Adam Pines and Princess Eve Butterfly about to fight Nebiroth from Super Ghouls ‘n Ghosts Game4.png|Original characters Adam Pines and Princess Eve Butterfly, along with Tekken character and solo unit Heihachi Mishima, fighting Ciseaux from Sakura Wars 3 Game5.png|Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu from Namco × Capcom, along with solo unit Kamen Rider Fourze, fighting the Black Cross King from Super Sentai Game6.png|''Tekken'' characters Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu confronting Satan in his true form Dialogue1.png|Dialogue screenshot 1 Dialogue2.png|Dialogue screenshot 2 Dialogue3.png|Dialogue screenshot 3 Dialogue4.png|Dialogue screenshot 4 Project_x_zone_3_the_army_of_the_light_by_crisostomo_ibarra-dagab1o.png|Cutscene screenshot 1 A Great Loss.png|Cutscene screenshot 2 DianaCapriceDies(PXZ3).png|Cutscene screenshot 3 PXZ3 Poster 1.png|Promotional poster 1 PXZ3 Poster 2.png|Promotional poster 2 PXZ3 Poster 3.png|Promotional poster 3 Trailers Category:Open World Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:"m" rated Category:Open-World Category:Open World Games Category:Open world video games Category:Open-world games Category:Open World RPG Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossovers Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Capcom Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:RPG Category:RPGs Category:RPG Games Category:Tactical RPG Category:Role-playing Game Category:Project X Zone Category:Sequel Category:Crossover Sequel Category:Bandai Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Toei Category:Toei Animation Category:Toho Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Channel Awesome Category:Namco X Capcom Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars OG Saga Category:Super Robot Wars Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Taisen Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Xenosaga Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Tekken Category:Tekken 7 Category:Tekken games Category:Soulcalibur Category:Soul Calibur Category:God Eater Category:.hack Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball FighterZ Category:One Piece Category:Naruto Category:Naruto Shippuden Category:Naruto Games Category:Tales of Category:Tales of Vesperia Category:Tales of the Abyss Category:Tales of Graces Category:Tales of Destiny Category:Tales of Zestiria Category:Adventure of Valkyrie Category:Summon Night Category:Summon Knight Category:Time Crisis Category:Pac-Man Category:PAC MAN Category:Pacman Category:The Tower of Druaga Category:Wonder Momo Category:Kamen Rider Category:Super Sentai Category:Metal Hero Category:Yumeria Category:Godzilla Category:Street Fighter Category:Darkstalkers Category:Final Fight Category:Rival Schools Category:Mega Man Category:Megaman X Category:Mega Man Battle Network Category:Mega Man Starforce Category:Mega Man Legends Category:Resident Evil Category:Devil May Cry Category:Ace Attorney Category:Dead Rising Category:Captain Commando Category:Strider Category:Bionic Commando Category:Star Gladiator Category:Dino Crisis Category:Forgotten Worlds Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Category:Aliens Category:Predator Category:Aliens vs Predator Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Games Category:Segata Sanshiro Category:Space Channel 5 Category:Virtua Fighter Category:Phantasy Star Category:Phantasy Star Online Category:Sakura Wars Category:Sakura Taisen Category:Skies of Arcadia Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:NiGHTS Category:Shenmue Category:Yakuza Category:Bayonetta Category:Zombie Revenge Category:The House of the Dead Category:Zombie Revenge: The House of the Dead Category:Dynamite Cop Category:Dynamite Dekka Category:Resonance of Fate Category:Shinobi Category:Nightshade Category:Kunoichi Category:Streets of Rage Category:Guardian Heroes Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Fire Emblem Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Kid Icarus Category:Pokemon games Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon games Category:Pokémon Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Grand Theft Auto Series Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Skyrim Category:Assassin's Creed Category:2018 video games Category:2018 games Category:"RP" rated Category:"RP" Rated Category:"Rp" rated Category:"Rp" Rated Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Action RPG Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover fighting games Category:Crossover fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Ordyne Category:Ultraman Category:Ryu ga Gotokou Category:End of Eternity Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Golden Axe Category:Rockstar Games Category:Activision Category:Activision Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Shadow Land Category:The Genji and the Heike Clans Category:Bravoman Category:Sengoku Basara Category:Zack & Wiki Category:Quiz Nanairo Dreams Category:Red Earth Category:Dig Dug Category:Baraduke Category:Burning Force Category:Klonoa Category:Power Stone Category:Gaist Crusher Category:Beyond Oasis Category:Fighting Vipers Category:Magic Knight Rayearth Category:Sands of Destruction Category:CERO D Category:CERO Z Category:PEGI 16 Category:PEGI 18 Category:Monolith Soft